peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Just for Kicksides
'''Just for Kicksides '''is the sixteenth episode of Season 13 of Peppa's adventures. Synopsis Willdawg14 arranges to take care of Goldie The Fish, Pedro Pony's stick bug, Edmond Elephant's pet lizard, Tiddles the Tortoise and Zoe Zebra's stuffed toy monkey for a while, but soon realizes that the pets are more than he can handle, so Will tries to hand them over to Sonicthehedgehog223 so he can just relax and go to BronyCon 2019. Plot The episode begins with Willdawg14 peacefully waking up in his bed one morning, making himself a bowl of cereal, and beginning to happily watch morning television while eating it, when suddenly, Doctor Hamster bursts into his house, startling him, and making him drop his spoon and his cereal, much to his annoyance. Doctor Hamster explains that she needs Will's help, and she throws a very sick Peppa Pig, Pedro Pony, Edmond Elephant, and Zoe Zebra to the floor. She explains that there’s been an "incident", and that the children all have come down with a strange illness and she needs to take them away for a while, but all their parents are out of town, so she needs someone to look after their pets while they're away. The door then flies open, and Goldie The Fish, Edmond Elephant's pet lizard, Pedro Pony's pet stick bug, and Tiddles the Tortoise, with Zoe Zebra's stuffed toy monkey sitting on top of his shell enter the house. Willdawg14 wonders why he has to look after them all, and Doctor Hamster explains that the vet'snoffice has been "shut down" and Tiddles has to stay with him as well. She then hands him a small piece of paper that says how to take care of each animal, and she then leaves with the children. Will thinks this will be easy, but the paper then unravels and is revealed to be extremely long and convoluted, surprising Will. He then turns around to see that the pets are ruining everything: the lizard is eating all his flowers with its tongue, the stick bug is messing with the wires on the top of the TV, Goldie is swimming in his apple juice, getting algae innit, disgusting him, Tiddles is eating all of his flowers and (somehow) the stuffed monkey toy pulls down all of the curtains which knocks down more stuff. Will realizes that this may be harder than he thought. Trivia * This episode and the next one "Games Peppa Plays" share the same story, with this episode focusing on Willdawg14's side of the story, while the next one focuses on the children’s side of the story. Both episodes also contain references to the actions of each others stories. **This makes fun of how the trope is used in various cartoons such as ''Adventure Time ''and ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic ''(which has been referenced multiple times on the show before). * The episode's title is a pun on the phrase "Just for kicks". * Despite recent episode's showing the users living in a big house together, this episode shows Willdawg14 and Sonicthehedgehog223 living in separate houses (Sonic breaks the fourth wall by pointing this out when Will visits him with the pets).